Das Haus Anubis (Serie)
Die Fernsehserie Das Haus Anubis – Nichts ist so wie es scheint ist eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion des belgischen Senders Studio 100 und Nickelodeon, die seit dem 29. September 2009 mit großem Erfolg auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodoen gesendet wird. Sie ist die deutsche Version der niederländischsprachigen Fernsehserie Het Huis Anubis. Diese Serie war 2007/2008 eine der erfolgreichsten Kinderserien in den Beneluxländern. Mit einem siebenstelligen ProduktionsbetragPap: „Nick bringt Dailysoap für Kinder“ in: Horizont 12/2009 19. März 2009 S. 30 ist die Serie die größte Eigenproduktion von Nickelodeon Deutschland seit Sendestart und die erste tägliche Seifenoper bzw. Daily Soap, die speziell an Kindern ausgerichtet ist. Zum Serienstart produziert Studio 100 Buch, Hörspiel, DVD und PC-Spiel, bei Erfolg sollen weniger klassische Begleitprodukte folgen. Das Alter der Zielgruppe betrug in Belgien und den Niederlanden acht bis 14 Jahre. Die Serie Das Haus Anubis ist in Deutschland ab 6 Jahren freigegeben. Die Fortsetzung der Serie: Das Haus Anubis und fünf der Magic Sword Besonderheiten Die ursprüngliche belgische Serie Het Huis Anubis hat in ihrem Ursprungsland und in den Niederlanden ihre größten Erfolge erzielt. So hat beispielsweise die Serie durchschnittlich 35 % Marktanteil in der Zielgruppe erreicht und auch internationale Preise gewonnen. Der Erfolg der Serie reicht über den klassischen Merchandise-Bereich hinaus, so gibt es seit 2008 eine Achterbahn zur Serie. Auch in Deutschland sind diverse Lizenzen für Merchandiseartikel vergeben worden. Online gibt es das Browserspiel „Victors Fluch“ und Ende Oktober brachte die Jumbo Spiele GmbH ein Brettspiel zur Serie heraus. Die Fernsehserie hat zahlreiche Ableger wie den im Jahr 2008 gedrehten Kinofilm hervorgerufen, der mit seinen 700.000 Besuchern einen der erfolgreichsten Kinofilme der Niederlande darstellt sowie eine Theater-Show mit 170.000 Besuchern. Aber auch eine Buchreihe wurde herausgegeben, von der über 500.000 Exemplare verkauft wurden. Daher entschied der Fernsehsender, auch eine deutsche Version der Serie zu erstellen. Die Serie wird dabei nicht synchronisiert, sondern mit deutschen Schauspielern in den Originalkulissen nochmal abgefilmt. Der Sender möchte um das Haus Anubis ebenso wie in den Beneluxländern ein umfangreiches Spin-off und Merchandise-Programm generieren. Die deutschen Schauspieler müssen auch jederzeit für Bühnen-, Kino- oder andere Versionen zur Verfügung stehen und auch für Merchandiseaktionen problemlos einsetzbar sein. Am ersten Sendetag sahen 350.000 Zuschauer (Gesamt-Marktanteil von 1,5 Prozent) beziehungsweise 330.000 Zuschauer (Marktanteil von 1,4 Prozent) zu. In der „werberelevanten Zielgruppe“ gab es Marktanteile von 2,2 Prozent bzw. 2,3 Prozent. Gleich der belgischen Urfassung wurde auch in der deutschsprachigen Version nach Folge 61 eine kurze Winterpause eingelegt. Während dieser Pause wurden die bisher ausgestrahlten Folgen wiederholt. Aufgrund des großen Erfolgs der Serie in Deutschland, gab Nickelodeon die Produktion einer zweiten Staffel bekannt. Die Dreharbeiten starteten im Mai dieses Jahres. Handlung Staffel 1, Teil 1: Der geheime Club der alten Weide Acht Jugendliche leben im Internat „Haus Anubis“. Nina ist die neue Bewohnerin im Haus Anubis. Am Tag ihrer Ankunft zeigt ihr der mürrische Hausverwalter Victor das Internat. Was sie nicht weiß: Ihr Zimmer gehörte vorher Linn, der besten Freundin von Mitschülerin Luzy. Und Linn ist spurlos verschwunden. Das erste Zusammentreffen mit den anderen fällt darum nicht gerade herzlich aus. Luzy, die sich große Sorgen um ihre Freundin Linn macht, würde die verschüchterte Nina am liebsten direkt wieder herauswerfen. Doch das sind nicht die einzigen Geheimnisse im Internat. Die Mauern des Hauses, in dem die acht Schüler zusammen leben, scheinen ein Mysterium zu hüten. Die Lehrer verhalten sich mehr als seltsam, wenn über Linns Verschwinden oder das Haus Anubis gesprochen wird. Als die Schüler beschließen, dass Nina auf den verbotenen Dachboden des Hauses gehen muss, um zu ihnen zu gehören, findet diese dort Tonrollen, auf denen ein Mädchen namens Sara über den angeblichen Unfalltod ihrer Eltern spricht. Und sie erwähnt einen Mann, dessen Beschreibung genau auf Victor passt. Luzy will mit Linn Kontakt aufnehmen und macht eine Geisterbeschwörung. Fortan scheint ihr ein geheimnisvoller Mann zu folgen, der sich Rufus Malpied nennt. Er meint, herausfinden zu wollen, was mit Linn passiert sei. Doch als er sich erneut mit Luzy treffen will, wird er von Victor niedergeschlagen, kommt in ein Pflegeheim und erinnert sich an nichts mehr. Doch Luzy hat auch andere Leute kontaktiert: So etwa den neuen Theaterlehrer Luka Petkovic. Dieser glaubt Luzy zwar, doch nach einem Gespräch mit Direktor Hubert Altrichter meint er, Luzy hätte sich die Geschichte bloß ausgedacht und eine Linn habe es nie gegeben. Unterdessen gründen Nina, Delia und Daniel eine Geheimgruppe namens „Der Club der alten Weide“ (Codewort: Sibuna; „Anubis“ rückwärts) und machen es sich zur Aufgabe, herauszufinden, was mit dem Mädchen, das die Tonrollen besprochen hat, geschehen ist. Sie finden heraus, dass Saras Eltern berühmte Ägyptologen und die Begründer des Internats „Anubis“ waren. Überzeugt davon, dass Victor ein Lebenselixier braut, schleichen sich die drei in den Keller und entwenden ein Fläschchen. Als Felix dieses irrtümlich trinkt, stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass in dem Fläschchen lediglich Putzmittel war. Neben diesen Haupthandlungen geht es in der Serie auch um Liebesbeziehungen, ein Sportstipendium für Kaja und eine Menge Blödheiten, die Magnus und Felix sich überlegen. Den Abschluss des ersten Teils der 1. Staffel bildet ein Theaterstück, dass die Internatskinder mit Herrn Petkovic einstudieren. Es handelt von Saras Geschichte, wodurch Nina, Delia, Daniel und Luzy Victor dazu bringen wollen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu verraten. Während der Pause des Vorführung, bei der auch Victor anwesend ist, radelt Nina zurück ins Internat und durchsucht Victors Safe, wo die letzte Tonrolle liegt. Doch als sie die Rolle herausnimmt, wird sie von Victors Kamera gefilmt. Während der Vorführung bemerkt Luzy, dass Linn im Publikum sitzt. Als sich Victor auf Linn stürzen will, warnt Luzy sie. Linn hastet aus dem Saal, in einem Klassenzimmer wird sie aber von Victor und Frau Engel gestellt. Luzy, die im Saal bleiben muss, findet unter Linns Sitz eine Botschaft, in der steht, dass sich Linn mit ihr treffen will. Staffel 1, Teil 2: Das Geheimnis des Grabmals Die „Bruderschaft von Anubis“, die aus Herrn Altrichter, Frau Engel und Victor sowie seit Mitte der ersten Staffel Herrn Petkovic besteht, überzeugt Linn, sich doch nicht mit Luzy zu treffen. Die Bruderschaft führte an, das es für Linn zu gefährlich wäre. Luzy selbst erscheint mit Rufus Malpied am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Dieser war kurz zuvor wieder aufgetaucht. Als Linn nun widererwartend nicht erscheint, entführt Rufus Luzy. Rufus versucht Luzy nun gegen Linn auszutauschen und nimmt Kontakt mit der „Bruderschaft von Anubis“ auf. Doch die Bruderschafts-Mitglieder Herr Altrichter und Victor gehen darauf nicht ein. Vielmehr erzählen sie den anderen Schülern, Luzy würde ihre Tante und ihren Onkel in Spanien besuchen. Die Schülerinnen Nina und Delia glauben jedoch nicht, dass Luzy sich im Ausland aufhält; sie vermuten vielmehr, dass Luzy Probleme hat und beginnen Nachforschungen über deren Verbleib. Dieses wird aber von Rufus bemerkt und er wechselt mit Luzy an einen anderen Aufenthaltsort. Zuvor lockte er aber Nina und Delia in eine verlassene Fabrikhalle und sperrt dort die Schülerinnen ein. Etwas später werden beide von Daniel befreit. Dieser war ihr Verschwinden aufgefallen und hatte dazu ein Gespräch zwischen Rufus und Victor belauschen können. Daniel, Nina und Delia konfrontieren Victor nun damit, dass dieser nichts zur Befreiung Luzys unternommen hätte. Doch Victor bestreitet immer noch die Entführung und besteht darauf, dass Luzy bei ihren Verwandten in Spanien sei. Victor will die drei Schüler zeitweise aus dem Weg räumen und so verpasst er diesen drei Tage Hausarrest. Am nächsten Tage treffen sich die drei Schüler mit Frau Engel. Sie können diese überzeugen, dass es nun an der Zeit sei, sich mit Rufus zu treffen. Dieser stimmt tatsächlich auch einem Treffen zu, verlangt aber, als Gegenleistung für Luzys Freilassung, eine Mappe mit Linns Daten. Frau Engel warnt Linn vor ihrem Treffen mit Rufus. So haben sie und ihre Familie Zeit, sich vor Rufus zu verstecken. Es kommt nun zum Treffen zwischen Frau Engel und Rufus. Während Frau Engel diesen hinhält, befreien Daniel, Nina und Delia die entführte Luzy. Um eine Aussprache zwischen Luzy und Linn zu ermöglichen, richtet Frau Engel einen Chat ein. Bei dieser Gelegenheit gibt Linn der Schule Bescheid, dass sie wohl nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren wird. Aber im Internat gibt es noch andere Probleme, die nichts mit Luzys Entführung zu tun haben. Felix hält dort seinen Freund Mo versteckt. Doch durch ein Missverständnis glaubt Mo nun, Mara wäre die Freundin von Felix. Doch diese ist ja mit Kaya zusammen. Als dieser nun aus England zurückkommt, umarmt und küsst er seine Freundin zur Begrüßung. Doch Mo glaubt nun, Mara würde seinen Freund Felix betrügen und so schlägt er Kaya K.O.. Aber die Freundschaft zwischen Felix und Magnus wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da beide Mara lieben. Aber auch Delia hat ihren Liebeskummer. Sie ist immer noch in Kaya verliebt und will diesen für sich zurückgewinnen. Sie beginnt nun, Mara vor ihm schlecht zu machen und tritt, als dieses nichts nützt, bei der Wahl des Schülersprechers gegen diese an. Auch der „Cub der alten Weiden“ ist noch sehr aktiv. Dieser will immer noch herausfinden, welche Nachricht Sahra auf den Tonrollen hinterlassen hat. Doch Victor ist ihnen zwischenzeitlich auf den Fersen. Nach ihrer Befreiung leidet Luzy unter Alpträumen und fühlt sich durch Rufus bedroht. Daniel versucht inzwischen, den Umschlag zu holen, der hinter dem Gemälde versteckt ist. Damit dieses gelingt, lenkt Nina mit allen Mitteln Victor ab. Aber Felix findet durch einen Zufall heraus, das sein Freund Mo vor einer Hochzeit mit Nabila geflohen ist und sich deswegen im Internat versteckt hat. Victor gelingt es, Ninas Puppe mit der Grammofonkurbel an sich zu bringen. Die Freunde überlegen nun, wie sie wieder an die Puppe herankommen können. Rosie sucht zwischenzeitlich für Mo ein neues Versteck, da Victor diesen fast erwischt hätte. Als Victor ein Paket bekommt und dabei durch ein Missgeschick die Alarmanlage ausgelöst wird, verlässt dieser sein Büro. Das Paket beinhaltet eine alte Orgel und Victor findet Gefallen an dieser. Da Victor nun eine Zeitlang mit der Orgel beschäftigt ist, können die „Sibunas“ in sein Büro eindringen und die Wachsrolle abhören. Als Daniel später versucht, den Umschlag wieder hinter dem Gemälde zu verstecken, wird er von Felix beobachtet. Dieser erzählt seine Beobachtung Magnus. Delia geht in ihrer Rolle als Schülersprecher-Kandidatin voll auf, während Mara überlegt, ihre Kandidatur zurückzuziehen. Mo versteckt sich immer noch in der Küche und bereitet dort Rosie Schwierigkeiten. Die von Mo enttäuschte Nabila bittet unterdessen Felix sie zu heiraten. Diese Ehe soll die Familienehre wieder herstellen. Doch Felix hat einen besseren Vorschlag. Er will dafür sorgen, das sich Mo und Nabila im Waschraum treffen können. Doch dort erkennt Nabila diesen nicht. In der Zwischenzeit findet Daniel heraus, dass man die Scheibe aus Victors Uhr ziehen muss. Victor hat nun das Versteck von Mo und Nabila gefunden. Felix kann die Situation aber noch so eben retten. Als Victor nachhause kommt, bemerkt er, das seine Standuhr kaputt ist. Felix erhält den Auftrag, die Uhr zu untersuchen. Luzy versucht nun, Felix dahin zu beeinflussen, alle Spuren auf der Uhr zu verwischen. Der „Club Sibuna“ findet heraus, das die Notiz auf dem Zettel bei Hitze sichtbar wird. So halten sie das Blatt über eine Kerze. Da werden sie von Felix gestört. Er hat auf der Uhr Fingerabdrücke gefunden und droht nun, alles Victor zu erzählen, wenn ihn der Club nicht aufklären würde. So erzählt im der „Club Sibuna“ alles. Dela zeigt sich jedoch unbeeindruckt, ihre größte Sorge ist der Gewinn der Wahlen. Die „Sibunas“ überlegen nun, Felix aufzunehmen, doch Luzy hat diesbezüglich Bedenken. Mara und Delia bekommen eine weitere Aufgabe. Doch da Delia das gleiche Land wie Mara vorstellt, muss sich diese nun ein neues aussuchen. Nach mehrfachen erfolglosen Versuchen, die Scheibe aus der Uhr zu ziehen, kann Daniel diese mit der Hilfe von Felix endlich ergattern. Er findet nun ein neues Rätsel. Als Daniel wieder in den Keller will, bekommt Felix nun Probleme mit Victor. Die „Sibunas“ erzählen Felix von dem Geheimnis. Deswegen bekommt dieser seelische Probleme und kann Nachts nicht mehr schlafen. Er bekommt von Magnus ein Schlafmittel. Aber dadurch verschläft Felix nun seinen Termin bei den „Sibunas“, da er am nächsten Morgen offiziell in den Club aufgenommen werden sollte. Luzy hilft Mara bei dem orientalischen Thementag. Unterdessen treffen sich Victor und Sarah. Er fragt sie über den Schatz aus. Delia übt bei Herrn Petkovic ihre Rede ein, diese überzeugt diesen aber nicht. Nina erhält im Traum plötzlichen Besuch von Sara und diese warnt sie, nicht jedem auf dem Internat zu vertrauen. Als Nina am nächsten Tag erwacht, ist sie über ihren Traum sehr beunruhigt. Die „Sibunas“ reden mit Delia. Sie werfen ihr mangelnden Einsatz vor. Delia ist beleidigt und geht. Später wird sie von Magnus ausgefragt. Nina bekommt einen Anruf ihrer Oma, Sara sei in der Nacht gestorben. Da wird Nina klar, dass es wohl Saras Geist war, der sie im Traum gewarnt hatte. Felix befindet sich im Keller und findet dort ein leeres Dokument. Victor hat nun einen Verdacht und bringt ein zusätzliches Schloss an der Kellertür an. Nina erhält Besuch von ihrer Oma. Diese bringt ihr Fotos von Sara mit. Da Mara nicht weiß, wie sie ihre Flyer gestalten soll, bittet sie Magnus um Hilfe. Ein paar Tage später gelingt es Nina, unbemerkt aus dem Internat zu schleichen und auf Saras Beerdigung zu gehen. Doch dort wird sie von Zeno Trabas gesehen, der sie nun unter Druck setzt. Nina verständigt Daniel und dieser holt sie besorgt vom Friedhof ab. Delia weiß nicht, wie sie ihren Thementag gestalten soll. Da beschließen Daniel und Nina ihr dabei zu helfen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Delia scheint bei Mara alles gut zu laufen. Rosi hat dafür sogar einen Wahrsager organisiert. Am Schluss gewinnt aber doch Delia knapp die Wahl zur Schülersprecherin. Daniel holt sich währenddessen Informationen bei dem Wahrsager ohne zu ahnen, dass dieser von Magnus bestochen ist. Felix unterdessen hat die Bestechung des Wahrsagers beobachtet. Daniel arbeitet weiter an des Rätsels Lösung und findet einen neuen Hinweis. Victor bekommt nun ein geheimnisvolles Päckchen geliefert, das seltsame Geräusche von sich gibt. Magnus bekommt von Zeno Geld und kauft sich nun einen neuen DVD-Player. Felix teilt den „Sibunas“ mit, das er mitbekommen hat, wie Magnus den Wahrsager bestochen hat. Durch seine Informationen vom Wahrsager beflügelt, startet Daniel nun seine Ermittlungen. Vor allem interessiert es ihn, woher Magnus das viele Geld hat. Währenddessen redet der Wahrsager mit Mara und Kaya über deren Beziehung. Nach Schulende erpresst der Wahrsager Magnus. Aber dieser kann sich noch einmal knapp aus dieser Sache retten. Victor verlässt nun das Haus, um seine im Sterben befindliche Tante aufzusuchen. Die „Sibunas“ nutzen die Gelegenheit und schicken Felix noch einmal in den Keller. Doch werden sie von Magnus beobachtet. Während Felix im Keller nach Hinweisen sucht, versucht Daniel ihm über Funk zu erreichen. Doch hat Felix sein Funkgerät in seinem Zimmer vergessen und Magnus, der sich in diesem Augenblick dort aufhält, kann alles mitanhören. Felix findet einen wichtigen Hinweis, doch Victor taucht unvermutet auf. Als dieser in den Keller kommt, hat sich Felix bereits in einer Kiste versteckt. Dort wird Felix Zeuge eines geheimnisvollen Rituals. Während die anderen vor Müdigkeit gemeinsam einschlafen, übernachtet Felix zwangsweise in der Kiste im Keller. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint Magnus im Keller und bemerkt Felix in der Kiste. Magnus befragt Felix, was er die ganze Nacht über im Keller getrieben habe und dieser kann sich mit einem erfundenen Grund herausreden. So befreit Magnus Felix. Zurück in der Schule wird Felix von den „Sibunas“ gefeiert, da dieser eine neue Spur gefunden hat. Die Schulrätin kündigt an, dass die Kandidaten der Schulsprecherwahl einen Kiosk eröffnen sollen. Da Delia aber diese Aufgabe vergißt, gerät sie in Panik. Doch dank ihres Vaters, kann sie wieder gewinnen. Mara hat nun genug von der Wahl und will zurücktreten. In der Nacht träumt Delia von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Herrn Petkovic. Nina dagegen träumt von Sara, die sie warnt. Felix ist froh in den „Club der alten Weide“ aufgenommen zu werden. Doch als er einschläft, fragt ihn Magnus über den Schatz aus. Als Felix anfängt, sich komisch zu verhalten, zweifelt Nina an seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Delia hingegen denkt, dass ihr Misserfolg bei der Wahl ihrem Aussehen zuzuschieben ist, und kreiert mit Luzy ein neues Outfit. Doch als sie Mara auf einmal das Outfit von Delia kopiert, kommt sie nicht gut an, und wird ausgelacht. Sogar Kaya lacht darüber, und versucht erst später sie zu trösten. Magnus wird derweil von Zeno erpresst, und setzt Felix damit unter Druck, neue Informationen über den Schatz zu besorgen. Jetzt muss Felix sich erscheinen, was ihm wichtiger ist: Der Club oder sein Freund Magnus. Episoden Folgen und dessen Ausstrahlung Die Fernsehserie wurde ab dem 29. September 2009 sowohl auf dem Kindersender Nick (täglich um 19.05 Uhr, zuvor läuft die Wiederholung vom Vortag; sowie Wiederholungen am Nachmittag und am Wochenende) als auch auf dem Musiksender VIVA zur Primetime (plus Ausstrahlung auf dem Pay-TV-Sender Nick Premium) ausgestrahlt und umfasst erst einmal eine Staffel mit 114 Folgen. Diese wird in zwei Teilen ausgestrahlt: Bis zum 18. Dezember sind die Folgen 1 bis 61 gelaufen, dann folgte eine Pause. Seit 15. Februar 2010 laufen 53 weitere Folgen der ersten Staffel auf Nickelodeon (um 19.15 Uhr) und bei Nicktoons. Die Ausstrahlungen bei VIVA wurden vorerst eingestellt. Ab September 2010 wird die 2. Staffel ausgestrahlt. Episoden: Ausstrahlung in anderen Ländern Schweden In Schweden wird seit einiger Zeit unter dem Namen Huset Anubis die Original-Serie ausgestrahlt. Mexiko Auch in Mexiko wird seit längeren die originale Serie aus Belgien auf dem Sender Once TV gezeigt. Der mexikanische Titel ist La Casa De Anubis. USA In den USA soll ab September 2010 ein englisches Remake mit dem Namen The House of Anubis ausgestrahlt werden. Erfolg Wie Viacom in einem Newsletter berichtet, ist die Serie sehr erfolgreich. Bis zu 0,38 Millionen Zuschauer verfolgen die Serie täglich und somit erreicht der Sender bis zu 22,4% Marktanteil (Zielgruppe: 3-13 Jahren, täglich um 19:15-19:44 Uhr) 2009 2010 1Im Mai und Juni 2010 wurde kein Anubis ausgestrahlt. Besonderheiten Gleich der belgischen Urfassung wird auch in der deutschsprachigen Version nach Folge 61 eine kurze Winterpause eingelegt. Während dieser Pause werden die bisher ausgestrahlten Folgen wiederholt. Zurzeit läuft die Planung an einem Kinofilm. Besetzung Besetzung in Deutschland thumb|right|270px|Die deutsche Charaktere Besetzung (Staffel 1). von hinten links: Marc, Alicia, Karim, Florian von vorne links: Fereba, Daniel, Kristina, Franziska thumb|right|270px|Die deutschen Charaktere (Staffel 2) Hauptdarsteller Aktuelle Nebendarsteller Zwischenzeitliche Nebendarsteller Besetzung in den Niederlanden thumb|400px|Die Niederländische Besetzung. Auszeichnungen Adaptionen Bücher Die Autorin der beiden Bücher heißt Alexandra Lowe. Die Bücher erschienen beim Panini Verlag. Computerspiel Das Computerspiel Das Haus Anubis - Das Grabmal des Osiris ist erhältlich für Windows 2000, Windows Server 2003, Windows Vista und Windows XP. Bei dem Computerspiel muss man Rätsel lösen und Geheimnisse lüften. Die Stimmen von Nina und Daniel sind die originalen aus der Serie. Hörspiele Das Hörspiel zum ersten Teil der ersten Staffel ist bereits erschienen. Das Hörspiel zum zweiten Teil der ersten Staffel erschien am 23. April 2010. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Website des Vermarkters Studio100 Media * Ankündigung von Viacom * Interview mit dem Director Marketing, Licensing & Merchandising von Studio 100 * Ausführlicher Episodenguide Kategorie:Seifenoper Kategorie:Show